


I Find No Peace

by Vivibop



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, Min Yoongi / OC, Other, bts - Freeform, suga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivibop/pseuds/Vivibop
Summary: "The one whom she saved, was the one who ruined her."





	1. 〇

__

 

 

_My love for her desired to perish_

_For my heart no longer did cherish_

_Her eyes that used to be so garish_

_Her mind that is now, for me, nightmarish_

_Her delicate breaths that I wish could vanish_

_And as her voice that used to nourish_

_Desires within me to become so boorish_

_My love for her desired to perish_  


⏬⏬⏬⏬⏬⏬⏬⏬

«««  ** _Coming soon »»»_**


	2. 〡

_"Yoongi!"_

_An angelic voice erupted out of nothingness and made the loud resonant voice, the bar's owner and I both possessed, halt in shamefulness._

_I turned my head, eyebrows wrinkled and eyes fuming and just as much as I thought no one could ever extinguish my fuming anger, by the mere connection of my eyes with her arched eyebrows, quivering lips, widened eyes, and hovering aubergine hair, all my ruptured emotions hid in their original places in shyness._

_My grip around the owner's neckline, loosened. and I stood there musefully awaiting her arrival, watching every tread she made to reach me, so carefully I thought I could draw them into musical notes._

_She finally reached us, and with her, came the tranquilizing scent of her hair mixed with men's fragrance, that one anomalous aroma she always unconsciously made sure to permeate my lungs with._

_Everything was happening so fast, but her radiant outward and explicit inward beauty forced my brain to stretch out everything and watch everything in slow motion._

_She threw a shielding arm in front of my stomach and insignificantly pushed me a few centimetres backwards, her leather jacket making a connection with mine._

_"I truly do apologize for his loutish behaviour!" She hollered shakingly, absentmindedly pressing her fingers tightly upon the exposed skin of my stomach, her head almost leaning on my chest._

_"I will not put up with any of you anymore! Just take that scumbag out of here and never come back!" The owner's vociferous voice that was directed to her, was enough to awaken and bring my fury back from death, and without a second thought, I found my hand, in the speed of lightning, forming a fist. If it wasn't for her gentle touch and high pitched voice that liquefied my senses and if it wasn't for the heat of her dangerously close body that made them evaporate into thin air, my fist would have made a haphazard connection with the lucky man's flesh._

_Now, instead of worry teeming her features, anger struck upon her face. She gripped on my wrist vehemently, irritatedly tugging her fingers into the fair complexion of my wrist's as she hastened her pace and propelled us out of the crowd of people that was contently watching the little dramatic scene I caused earlier._

_For the first time, I really did not regret being hot-tempered, because if I wasn't so, she would have never made an attempt to talk to me._

_"Are you out of your mind?!" She yelled while ferociously turning her head to look at me with her flaming eyes, her voice cracking mid-sentence due to the immense effort she put to voice her anger. "Do you want to start begging for money and jobs again?!"_

_Her grip, around which my wrist was fiercely, but somehow placidly, wrapped, loosened, and so did the butterflies in my stomach wither gloomily upon her skin and warm touch's departure._

_"Aren't you mad because you got yourself fired as well even though you did not do anything?" My voice was delicate and gentle, making her anger halt and freeze in surprise. She averted her rich eyes from my lovingly intense gaze, fluctuating her eyes aimlessly around the hard jagged ground, on which rocks were scattered haphazardly and on which we stood._

_I never believed that outward beauty could be caused by one's inward pureness, in contrary to that belief, I only believed that outward beauty was possessed by people who were lucky enough to take a fair portion of beauty when it was distributed unevenly to humans millions of years ago, but, she made me believe in such a proofless theory, for I, have never met a person who possessed both outward and inward decency._

_What did she do in her past life to possess such heavy double-edged treasure?_

_"We never really talked before, but you still cared enough to scold me, not for what I caused you, but for what I caused myself?"_

_She gathered up her strength once again as she locked her eyes with mine, this time, a much wider lake of gentleness flooding them. "We have been working together for a month now. I heard how desperately you pled to get this job, and I just couldn't stand seeing you throwing everything away just because you cannot take in your anger for a couple of minutes." Her voice was much calmer now, and although she wasn't singing, the only thing I heard out of her mouth were corals that danced all the way from my ears to my heart, leaving stinging needles of adoration and admiration hanging within the subtle skin of my heart._

_"But you got yourself fired too because you couldn't hold in your recklessness for a few moments." Very carefully, I began to examine her shy eyes, that yearned to alter their direction, but the very intense gaze they were engaged in never allowed such a vain thing to happen._

_A smile,_ _**that I have never seen before,** _ _danced around her reddish lips in delight, eyes still heatedly locked with mine. "You were the only thing that made me endure this place all this time, anyway."_

_The corners of her lips flew upwards to form a much bigger, shier and happier smile, as she twirled a strand of her short hair while dangling one leg in a small body of still water._

_"I like you too, Onyx."_


	3. 〢

_**Lub-dub** _

_**Lub-dub** _

_**Lub-dub** _

_My heart noisily bumped into her dangerously close back, and to satisfy my greediness I allowed myself to sneakily coil my right arm around her waist, contently breathing in her freshly showered short hair. I felt like I was on cloud nine; she was always effortlessly ready and able to provide and nourish my needy self. I honestly had never asked for more comfort and mental and emotional peacefulness in my whole life. Maybe she was a little bit too strict when it came to being touchy, and never really allowed cuddling for some unknown reasons but she was soulful and emotionally cuddly enough to fulfill this gap she purposely created between us._

_Every day after talking until our throats hurt, playing, teasing each other, singing and playing piano until I could no longer move my finger an inch, we would give ourselves at least half an hour of complete silence. We would dive into the alternate universes we both carefully created for ourselves to escape reality, imitate reality, fix reality or create a fake reality. We both treasured these moments of pure peacefulness, in which we willingly drown, enough to not disturb each other in any way. But having some time for ourselves never necessarily meant that we both needed to be alone, but rather, we would just stay as close and subconsciously merge our worlds together._

_But today, it was different because I purposely exceeded the red line she had wrapped all around herself, and in the speed of a thrilled heartbeat, she gasped, hastily grasping my hand that had been cozily protecting her waist for less than a second, but only to threw it away to free herself from my embrace._

_"I can't believe I forgot that today marks a whole one hundred days since we have been together!" In contrary to the scolding I expected to be met with, she exclaimed overzealously after she jumped off the bed and swung her body so she could meet my face again._

_"Mhm, time really does fly," I stated quietly, placing an arm under my head after turning to sleep on my back._

_"Tsk! You should be excited. We should celebrate it!" I was about to respond but soon reclosed my lips and pressed them into a thin line when a growl erupted from my angry stomach._

_"Yoongi, please! Just hearing your stomach rumbling makes me even more hungry! I have been starving for hours already!" She crossed her arms, childishly huffing the strand of hair that glided down her face. But, she couldn't hold in her laughter, so she just gave up and started laughing as she made her way to my side of the bed, and clutched fiercely on my free arm to pull me out of the bed._

_"Let's at least celebrate by feeding our poor stomachs!" She lazily jerked my arm a couple of times, throwing her head backwards._

_"I don't have money." I playfully snatched my hand out of her grip, lifting my chin up and so my lips were pressed into a thin line._

_"Neither do I. Can you believe?! I asked Sedra to lend me money before I came here but guess what?" She bent down to open the lamp next to me since it was getting too dark making it hard for us both to see each other's unnecessarily necessary reactions._

_"What? She refused to lend you money?" I eyed her questioningly, annoyance invisibly lacing my voice._

_She snickered. "Yeah! Honestly, if I were her I would never lend myself money again; I haven't paid what I borrowed for almost a year." She squeezed her eyes for a moment, heaving an inhale, causing her chest to expand dramatically._

_"Don't stress yourself out, we will both find a job soon and we will have enough money to burn." Even though my very first attempt was to encourage her and at least lessen her worries, but my voice unintentionally came out dull and void of emotions because I myself did not believe in a single word I said, for I, have been searching for a job for a whole four months but no one really contacted me to start working_

_"Yoongi," She paused, boredom teeming her features and eyes. "I'm not five years old."_

_"Okay then 12-years-old, go wear something pretty and let's just walk around the streets, maybe we can find someone who sells food for free."_

_"I'm already dressed." She simply stated, as she lifted her hair up to put it into a small ponytail, leaving some strands of hair gilding all along her cheeks. "What? Did you already get tired of my tomboyish style?"_

_"That is not tomboyish! You just like comfy clothes and I do respect that, but being born a male, I will always yearn to see my OnOn wearing a dress at least once." I pulled myself out of bed and, in the speed of bird's flattering wings, I coiled my arms around her waist, longing to draw her warmth to mine anew._

_"No, Yoongi! Wearing a dress isn't an option for me when my boyfriend has better legs than mine!" Much to my surprise, instead of idly pushing me like she always does, she only mimicked my actions and wrapped her arms around my waist, fiercely pressing on it as she started to dangle us to both sides. "Yoongi," She called out, her voice slightly shaking and unsure. I only hummed, ready to hear what she had to say. She stayed silent for a couple of moments, but I felt one of her hands abandon my waist, and after a brief moment I felt her hand tugging my Jeans' pocket, digging something into it "You know," She trailed lying her head on my chest. "I don't have money to buy you something valuable so I just wrote this for you." And with that, she loosened her second arm and grasped my own arms to push them gently off her, in order to look into my eyes. But, instead of being met with gentleness and softness in her eyes as I expected, I was met with a loud squeal as she hit both shoulders with her small hands playfully, nose scrunched and eyes squeezed._

_"Don't you dare read it when I'm in front of you!" She continued squealing, making me smile in amusement. I knew how much she hated being cheesy, and how much she hated these kinds of stuff, to the point where whenever I revived the memory of her indirect confession to me, she would deny it and say that it was me who confessed. She never told me that she loved me using the three overused empty words everyone uses to show gratitude and appreciation towards their companions, but, I miraculously  heard those three words numerous times; they always find their way to my yearning ears through her caroling eyes and features whenever we talked, played, stared at each other or whenever she did something for me, such as helping me with a new song, cooking lunch when we had enough money to buy food, cleaning my messy room after scolding and lecturing me for hours, and even when she would contently make sure I look presentable before I go to one of my useless job interviews. But what was more important than all of this was the enchanting aura her eyes shone with whenever she watched me playing the piano that made me long to create music every single second just to watch her watching my fingers dancing around the tiles so peacefully and admiringly._

-

_**Dear yoongi,**_

**_I know I am not good with words as much as you are, I know that I am too broke to buy you something worth remembering, and I know how much we both hate being so cheesy and caring about these stupid celebrations people care about so much, and I know we promised each other not to care about such empty and useless anniversaries just as_ how wholly  _committed_  we are _to never wear matching shirts nor matching shoes or even matching rings if we get married. But I can't help the tensional emotions that flood my body and teems every corner of it whenever I look at you. I thought liking someone was something beyond my capacity, but sadly, just as I dared to confess to you once that I liked you, I carelessly allowed myself to drown more and so I suddenly found myself allowed becoming more and more attached to you to the point where I would feel empty when I do not see you. I know you are probably cutely_ _scrunching_ _your nose now of how unexpectedly cheesy I sound but a big part of me doesn't really care neither about how much you will cringe reading this nor about the promises we made to never be like this. Honestly, I took this as an_ _opportunity_ _, I know that I never really told you how much I truly like you, neither did I ever show a hint of appreciation towards your_ _presence_ _around me, and it struck me one day when I was out there thinking about you like I usually do, and I realized that you could start thinking that I never really loved you to the extent that I would say so, and even though you told me a million times that we both understand each other more than our mothers do, and that when we look at each other we see nothing but our own reflection, but slightly distorted and refracted, I still fear that you do not really fully understand me just like others, too. So I promised myself ever since then, that if we continue 100 days together, I will absolutely tell you, how much it is okay for me to do anything, as long as it is you, taboo. How much it feels right when I step on my emotions and put my pride aside just so I can at least fix you, like you fixed me, too. How much I regret not knowing you earlier when I had the chance to. How much I pray before sleeping that God breeds genuine love for me, within you, that would never skew, and I promise that as long as you stay, even if you bewitch me using a voodoo, I will never give up or stop loving you._**

 

 

\-------------------

THIS, THE PREVIOUS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER ARE ONLY FLASHBACKS AND THIS IS A SHORT STORY SO IM NOT WILLING TO DETAIL THEIR RELATIONSHIP 

 

tHANKS FOR READING *BLOWS KISSES EVERYWHERE*


	4. 〣

_We halted in our tracks simultaneously, hand in hand, and fingers intertwined. We retreated to silence, each one of us gazed calmly, not daring to break the pure peacefulness that fell upon us as soon as we were met with the tantalizing smell of freshly oiled hot dogs, which wafted on the tranquilizing autumn evening breeze and rinsed our lungs thoroughly._

_Onyx loosened her fingers, and hurriedly coiled both of her arms around my forearm, cocking her head aside to rest it gently on my shoulder. "I really thought I was no longer hungry." Her voice trailed away. After moments of silence, a shiver ran down her body, as she audibly inhaled air through clenched teeth. "Look how elegantly they are being wrapped with loaves of bread and how deliciously they are being dressed with mayonnaise and ketchup. I really can't take it anymore!"_

_"Should I steal some?" My voice was almost inaudible but she still heard it as I was immediately met with a soft punch on my arm._

_"This is not funny!" She shrieked and averted her eyes threateningly in slow motion. I have always adored how she was strict when it came to manners, even though she didn't have a lot of manners herself but when it came to manners that she was capable of like respecting the elder, refusing to steal, and refusing to ridicule human weaknesses, she was very strict to the extent that she would become so offended even if I had the slightest bit of any of them cross my mind._

_"Onyx?" A close male's resonant voice made its way to our ears, causing us both to turn our head simultaneously, her eyebrows were wrinkled for a second but as soon as realization hit her, her eyebrows flew upwards, happiness ornamenting her features._

_"_ _Junhoe_ _!" She exclaimed, eyes glimmering, and lips lightened up in a wide smile that almost reached her ears. Her arms that were once tightly shielding mine, loosened, and she proceeded to walk to the man before us who was so called_ _Junhoe_ _, either to shake his hand or to hug him. My thundering anger struck my jealousy, causing a prolonged fissure. Therefore, my hand flew upwards and in the speed of a blinking eye, my hand wrapped itself fiercely around her shoulder and pulled her inwardly, and so her fragile body was met with the rigid bones of my chest, causing her to turn her head in my direction, startled, slightly tilting it to look into my eyes questioningly._

_The neatly dressed man shifted awkwardly while rubbing his chin upon seeing our strange attitude, probably sensing the sudden tension that rose in between us._

_Onyx was quick to cut the awkward silence off and pointed at_ _Junhoe_ _. "This is_ _Junhoe_ _, we used to attend private signing lessons a while ago._ _Junhoe_ _, this is Yoongi," She paused mid-sentence, fluctuating her eyes awkwardly between us and pressing her lips into a thin line._

_"Her boyfriend," Sensing that she felt awkward for some unknown reason to state that I was her boyfriend, I was quick to speak up, the tight grip, around which her shoulder was securely wrapped, loosened, disappointedly._

_She cupped a strand of her hair behind her ear, shifting her eyes shyly among our shoes, after averting her eyes from mine in slow motion._

_"Nice to meet you,"_ _Junhoe_ _greeted calmly, a smile hideously adorning his lips, nodding his head a few times before his smile fell dead and he averted his eyes to Onyx who was totally not enjoying the situation. "Why did you stop attending, lessons and pretty much everyone in them have been pretty boring without you."_

_If I was just merely uncomfortable with his presence moments ago, the way he disrespected the fact that I was her boyfriend and actually willed to diminish my presence and initiate a semi-flirty conversation with her, made me furious, and before I could control my emotions, my emotions yet once again conquered my mind and senses._

_"Shortage of money can do miracles," Before Onyx could even open her mouth to proceed to talk, I spoke up as quickly as possible while dropping my hand off her shoulder, totally abandoning any physical connection with her as I took a step backward._

_The expression her face heavily held, was not that of pure shock, but it was a fluctuation between pure disappointment and a slight hint of anger. And that one look almost immediately made me feel extremely burdened and disappointed in my own self._

_She averted her frowning eyes from mine to meet_ _Junhoe's_ _anew, now with a much calmer aura and fake smile painfully drawn upon her lips._

_"_ _Junhoe_ _, I really wanted to talk to you but we have an important appointment that we need to go to now," Her voice was suffocatingly pacifying, but a crack stumbled upon it mid-sentence making_ _Junhoe_ _study her eyes worriedly._

_With that, Onyx did not wait to think of shooting a second glance, nor did she attempt to await his response, but she was quick to take her leaves and walk as fastly as she could out of the embarrassment I just caused her._

_I shortly glanced at him, my eyes void of emotions, before I, too, proceeded to walk without showing any interest in having any further communication._

_By now, Onyx was walking slower than before, childishly dangling her foot in the air as she walked, as if she slowed her pace on purpose so I could catch up with her. But the guilt within me that was so acidic to the point where it began to itchily eat me alive was beyond my capacity, therefore, instead of going to her, I just walked carefully and silently behind her._

_We have never fought before; she always knew how to stop fights before they begin, she knew how to be cold when I fume, she knew how to speak quietly to tranquilize my screaming voice. She always knew how to be considerate enough to solve problems by talking intellectually rather than just letting all of her anger out, like me, and it was why I always felt at ease being with her, J never had to worry about her backfires nor her swinging moods, but rather, the only thing I couldn't feel at ease with when I was with her was_ _**myself** _ _, for I, never knew how to control myself, never appreciated the way she would tranquilly talk and try to calm me down after another day of hopeless searching for a job, never really appreciated the way she knew how to put up with my swinging mood so well, and most importantly I never appreciated the changes she made in my life without even noticing._

_She suddenly halted in her tracks, causing me to do so too, and as slowly as she turned her head to look at me, her eyes trailed all along my body in slow motion until they finally met mine. "Aren't you going to apologize?" She asked in an adenoidal voice, sniffing afterward, as another tear rolled down her reddish cheek. I stood there, shocked and almost_ _emptied_ _of any other emotions, totally hindering me of being able to even open my mouth to start talking. As much as I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, I couldn't, I could never swallow my pride and let such a word escape my mouth, I hated apologies and I hated saying sorry, and like child, I dangled off a stray of hope that she would understand how I feel in this situation just like she always did, without even having to hear a word from me. "Did you even think about apologizing?" The more her eyebrows furrowed, and eyes squeezed to free tears of their prison, my heart wrinkled along with my throat._

_"Is this how much you are embarrassed for not being of the upper class?" My voice was calm, but suspiciously questioning, and as much as I surprised her with my blunt question, I surprised my very own self. "But I am pretty sure this isn't the case, so is it the look on his face that made you feel terrible?" I paused to study her bloody red flickering eyes. "Your body language said it all, how much you liked him."_

_Another torrent of tears gilded her cheeks as her chin quivered up and eyes squeezed in agony to set all the tears, she had always feared to show before, free._

_\------------_

**Did you like** **junhoes** **gif?? I made sure to choose a gif that portrays the** **junhoe** **i used in this chapter**

**Adding** **Junhoe** **was NOT intentional ((i suddenly found myself writing his name)) but i still like it** **heuheuehsuheu**


	5. 4

"Yoongi!"

A repugnant, gravelly and annoyingly high-pitched voice called out my name. The voice that used to calm down my temper, and hastily infuriate peacefulness within me is, now, nothing but a bunch of blackly tarred blobs plopping out of her lips upon the cold, hard floor. It was just as black, thick and blank as her name is, _Onyx_. That one voice that used to break down my walls, and shatter my hatred towards the world into small lesser pieces is, now, nothing but a cold breath that throws itself within my warmth and sends shivers up my spine.

I remember when months ago I loved everything about her. I remember when I found all of her imperfections a number of extremely valuable, exquisite and jewellike traits that I missed, longed, sought and yearned for every single second. I remember when her soft breaths shook against my cheek and all over my neck when she would whisper something in my ear and how adoringly I accepted and welcomed all the ticklishness that ran down my pale skin. I remember when her sudden touch would make me startled and leave me speechless and crawling, like a desperate child, for more. I do remember when her scared eyes would look thoroughly into mine to search for reassurance and security and how I would snake my arms around her for more of the security she was wretchedly looking for. I do remember her voice, her lilts, carols, and high vocals that used to drown me in so much happiness and cheerfulness. I do remember her rosy cheeks, when cold slapped and embellished them so she would become messily attractive or when they would fly upwards in shyness when I tell her one of my clichés. I do remember when her lashes would flutter open to widen her eyes along with her gaping mouth to show how content she was when she heard a new melody I created, and how much that certain reaction made me awake all night long to create another one for her. I do remember a lot of things that used to make me fly like a happy kit among the skies, and arrogantly look down on all fluttering wings of different birds underneath me, a lot of things that made me feel like a light feather in the summer breeze, contently abandoning the warmth of its home to seek another, much warmer and much safer, home.

But everything withered and decreased, decayed and, with love, deceased.

When I woke up one day, and found myself void of emotions, and the only thing I felt within me was rigid and sharp emptiness that almost hurt my insides. When I looked at her, I only thought how much I don't want to see her again. When I touched her, I only thought how much her skin was ragged and ugly. When she fluttered her eyes open, the only thing I saw was darkness and blankness teeming them. When she touched me, the only thing I did was flinch and, like a sinner, run away. When she called out my name, the only thing I prayed for was to never hear that voice again.

Everything was crushed and crashed. Everything was smudged and smashed, leaving me all blackly blank and devoid of void.

I sat there, on the floor, darkness flooding the room as much as vehement darkness glided my walls. Papers were scattered everywhere, the notes, songs and music which we both happily and contently wrote down were now all vain, everything was shattered into thousands and thousands of lesser pieces.

Another scream filled the vacant room, bumping against the silent, dreadful walls. I heavily lifted my eyes up to look through the small window and peered at the stars, to be reminded of how much I used to think these small sources of illumination described the beauty of trifle things in life but now all the thoughts painted in my mind tell me that these stars are nothing but a number of holes in the sky that give us a furtive peek of that blindingly outstanding light of the outer space's beauty which our black, miasmal and hideous world always look up to in admiration. In contrary to the old me, I finally saw these glimmering dots in the sky, underneath which we have been imprisoned all of our life, as a source of _life_ and not of light.

A bitter laugh escaped my mouth, and I let go of the notebook I was holding on to scatter it all around, just as its poor friends. I twisted my head 180 degrees to look at the girl who desperately awaited my attention, dark circles staining my eyes and a creepy smile adorning my ravishing, small flowery lips, _as she used to call them._

She stood there, the look of fear and ocean of worry that always glimmered through her eyes were also there, standing charismatically to look down on me. "Why are you being like this?" Her voice was calm. An assortment of tears ran down her reddish cheeks in unison, like a torrent of heavy drops of rain inundating gloomy days. A sob, or two, escaped her quivering lips, and her trembling hands reached out to her ridiculously bumping heart to clutch it in agony and empathy.

The smile on my face grew wider, and I closed my eyes in slow motion for a couple of moments, amusingly breathing in the smell of papers that used to make the books-worm-us so content and amusingly nostalgic. My nose searched for a hint of her odiously pleasing aroma but she was too far away for me to capture it, therefore, my satisfaction died down, and my smile was nowhere to be found. I opened my eyes, dangerously slow, to look thoroughly into her fogged eyes, only to see the same pained expression exploding within, which was even more provoking to me. I turned my head again, and in the speed of lightning flash, I gripped on the book I threw moments ago, and began shredding papers one by one slowly.

"Yoongi, stop!" Her voice shot daggers of fire right through my fuming figure, and just I thought I was slowly starting to control of myself, I found myself losing it all again. My fingers ran down pages as fastly as a lion would bring its claws to life when it detects a prey. I teared up more and more papers, taking a few per time. When the notebook was scattered everywhere, I found myself bending down to reach more papers to rip into smaller pieces, without looking back or even thinking twice. And as my figure shuddered in an emotion I couldn't put my finger on I continued my cold-blooded massacre of all the memories we made together.

I didn't hear footsteps behind me; I was so immersed in my doings that I couldn't feel anything surrounding me. But those familiar arms that would always coil themselves around me, without permission, found their ways to my torso again, and as much as my mind told me to stop, my heart's immense force couldn't listen to such baser thoughts and I still continued on what I started.

"I told you everything will be all right, Yoong-" The amount of tears she had been holding on, broke down along with her, and she nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck, letting ticklish drops of water run down my collarbone and soak my white shirt.

After moments of vehement crying and ferocious cutting of papers, she lifted her head up, exposing my moist neck to extreme coldness. She sniffed and her arms abandoned my torso but only to find them after a brief moment crawling upon the skin of my arms. She strongly gripped on my forearms to stop my ill hands from shattering papers anymore as she nasally spoke with a breathy, broken and pained voice.

"No matter what you do, I will never leave until I make sure you can stand on your own feet."

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2017 by Vivibop. All Rights Reserved.


End file.
